If I Ever Fall In Love Again
by LittleVala
Summary: “ Vala?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in a Teal’c like manner. She looked sad, like she’d been crying, but Vala never cried. Storms always brought out the worst in people.


**Name:** If I Ever Fall In Love Again

**Disclaimer:** I'll put Vala and Daniel back in their cases when I'm done. I do not own Stargate; this is strictly for my amusement, and the amusement of others. Enjoy.

**A/N:** You should go download If I Ever Fall In Love Again by After Seven

Or some other slow jam song. It sets the mood just right. :

Sunday night was Daniel's night to relax and unwind from the week at work. He had a book telling of Ancient Egypt. It was his favorite of all time. The archeologist, by now, had probably read it of a gazillion times, but every time they stepped through that gate it defied this book was about. In some way it gave Daniel that feeling of I can do something you can't do, and I can do it better. It gave him a pride in his work, no matter how…beat up he got.

The rain pounded on every window in his house. It was soothing to him. A fire crackled in it hearth. Daniel enjoyed these nights, enjoyed them all to himself. His stereo played quietly in the background, setting the mood for a nice autumn night. All had been going too well of course. Disturbing his peace and quiet was a knock on the door. His blue eyes drifted lazily to the wooden door, and then to the duck clock on the wall (a gift from his bestie Jack). 11:00 pm. Why would some one be calling on him this late, on Sunday. Didn't people have late night church worship or something?

As another knock confirmed that there really was someone at his door, Daniel dog-eared his place in his book, and gently set it down next to him on the coffee table. Too curious about his late night visitor her forgot to spy out of the peephole, and opened the door widely to reveal a soaking wet, Vala.

" Vala?" Daniel raised his eyebrow in a Teal'c like manner. She looked sad, like she'd been crying, but Vala never cried. Storms always brought out the worst in people. She let out a nervous laugh, and wiped at her face.

"I shouldn't be here. I don't know why I came," She started to turn around, but Daniel's hand was already locked around her wrist, pulling the space pirate into him. Hugging her damp figure to his warm, dry (now getting wet) body. With a subtle movement he brought her into his fire-warmed house and closed the door, blocking the outside world.

Without any words being spoken Daniel left Vala in front of the fire, and left to get some towels to dry her off with. When he re-entered his living room he found her staring at the picture of him and Sha're, as well as the picture of him with his mother and father when he was little, before they died.

"I used to have a family. I was the youngest of five girls. Then mother died, and he marred Adria for her money. She was jealous of me, and I never knew why. Possibly because I was my father's favorite," she paused, "I was getting married to a wonderful man, my childhood sweetheart. That's when Quetesh came. Quetesh could've had her choice of girls, much prettier than I." Vala stopped to conceal a small sob.

"And," Daniel tried to get her to keep going

"And, Adria had struck a deal with the System Lord, me as a new host in exchange for gold and fine naquadah. I was taken, in front of the whole congregation. I never got my wedding dance. If we had been married it would've been tonight as our…thirteenth wedding anniversary." She gave a weak, longing smile in Daniel's direction. She turned away from him, and covered her mouth with her hand, in a desperate attempt to at least keep some emotion within.

Daniel set down the towels, and walked over to the stereo. He turned up the volume. It was Sunday Night Slow jams on his favorite radio station. He walked back over to Vala and took her hand leading her out to the middle of his living room.

"May I have this dance?" Vala collapsed into his arms, her hands around his neck. Her face buried in his shoulder. Vala's body racked with silent sobs. Daniel danced her around in circles slowly, trying to get her to calm down. After a couple more songs, she finally stopped crying, and before he knew it the raven-haired woman was sound asleep against him. The only reason she was still standing was because Daniel was holding her up.

Daniel stopped racking back and forth, and picked her up in his arms carrying her to the extra bedroom down the hall from his room. In the morning they would have a long talk, but that was in the morning. For now she needed her rest.


End file.
